Shiny Shiny
by giruveganus
Summary: Rin's bored, so he goes to Bon's room to get a manga .. Sorry, this is such a sucky summary TT TT.
1. It was Raining

**SHINY SHINY**

FF for Blue Exorcist. I'll never own this, no matter how much I want Rin to take him home with me (Rena blushing)! TT^TT

Pairing: Bon x Rin. The story is named for a song that is actually the ending theme to Deadman Wonderland. And only because I felt like naming it as such.

**Note:**

A FF I read by Imadra Blue (The Post Succubus Grind, go read it!) and another ff I read featuring these two turned me on to this pairing. Thanks for such great ffs you guys! I hope mine will turn out well! Honestly, I didn't think I'd like a BR pairing, but now I do 3. I was honestly into SR, (not Shiemi, Shima. I like Yukio x Shiemi). But yeah, we all love Bon, right? And if you don't, I said you do now because you're just not aware of your love yet! 8D Lemony lemons.

BTW, I like to call Bon "Sugi", so I couldn't help myself. Reviews & constructive criticism are always welcome! Please tell me how I did on portraying the characters .!

* * *

><p><strong>C1: It was raining <strong>

The rain was pounding against the windows of True Cross Academy with a deafening sound. All outside activities were cancelled due to the heavy storm. Rin was sitting in the room by himself. He had no idea where Yukio was, and it irritated him. He was irritated because Yukio's absence caused a realization to dawn on him:

He was bored. That was the miserable reality of it.

"The hell, Yukio!" Rin yelled, pounding a fist on the window. "Why did you leave me?"

Rin finished his tantrum in five minutes. Now that Yukio was gone, he could read his manga! He walked over to Yukio's side of the room and went rifling through the drawer under Yukio's glasses drawer. There were various pens, pencils and notebooks, which were full of lesson plans for the class. Rin made a mental note to look at them later. Under that drawer, were several books, one of them titled "Exorcist Code of Conduct for Good Exorcists, mandated by The Vatican". Rin shut the drawer quickly and opened the next. Bingo! But there was only one book. There was a yellow sticky note on it. "Rin, I knew you were going to look in here, so this one's for you." It said. Rin took the book out and took the note off, smiling.

"Yukio! You _do_ love me!" Rin exclaimed happily, falling over onto his back on the floor.

The manga was called "Demon Lover" in curly black kanji and katakana. On the cover there were red and pink roses, with a rather pretty big-eyed boy with two horns sticking out of his head. He had on a white dress shirt that was too big for him and no pants. Rin opened the book. Ohhh… it was a boys' love manga. So that's why the boy on the cover was so pretty.

Rin read it with great gusto in no time at all. On the last page of the book, just as the little demon Yo-chan confessed his love to up-tight businessman Tachibana-san, it said in the corner of the panel "To be continued in volume two!" Rin turned the page. There was another yellow sticky note. "Sorry, Suguro has the second volume." Rin sat up slowly. And threw the book at Yukio's chair.

"Damn!" Rin stood up fully and stretched. What was Suguro doing with the book in the first place? He had to see if Tachibana-san accepted Yo-chan's confession! What if he didn't? Poor Yo-chan! Rin sniffled, wiping his wet face. He didn't think he could take it if Tachibana-san refused; it was such a heartfelt, beautiful confession! This is why he was marching out of his and Yukio's dorm right now and going to Suguro's, Kurikara strapped to his back.

"Bon!" Rin pounded on the door. "Hey! Bon!"

"I told you not to call me Bon!" Suguro answered the door a few minutes later, looking very, very annoyed at Rin's presence. He was holding the manga in his right hand, his thumb wedged between the pages. "What is it?"

Rin pointed to the book. "Gimme the book!"

"What? No!" A slight blush appeared on Suguro's face. "I haven't even finished. Come back later." He closed the door.

"Bon!" Rin pounded on the door once more. He wasn't going to take "no" just like that! What the hell! "Boooooon!"

"What! And stop calling me that!" Suguro snapped, opening the door once more. Really, he should know better than to open the door again, but something told him that Rin would just stand outside banging on his door all day until he got the book.

"What should I call you? Sugi?" Rin said, pushing past Bon and stepping into the tidy dorm room. "Wow, you're really neat, Sugi."

"Don't call me that either!"

"Then what can I call you?"

"Suguro!"

"But that's not fun."

"So what!" Suguro said, sighing as he sat down on the floor across from the bed. He opened the book back up and started to read again.

Rin sat down behind him and peered over his shoulder. "…damn that Tachibana." He said, leaning in closer to get a better view.

"Your hair's tickling my shoulder." Suguro snapped, blushing at how close Rin was. He could feel the other boy's body heat. He was going to say something about it when something in the manga caught his attention. "…how could he say that to Yo-chan?"

Rin ignored Suguro's first comment. "Yeah! Tachibana's so mean."

In the next hour they finished the book and Rin was reduced to tears.

"Okumura… why are you crying?" Suguro asked, not really believing what he was seeing. Well, this was Rin, so… but still, Suguro hadn't expected Rin to break down and bawl like a girl. "It wasn't that serious."

"God. That was beautiful." Rin sniffled, wiping his face. "I'm happy for Yo-chan…ngh!" A fresh waterfall of tears ran down his face. "So fucking wonderful…!"

"Do…do you want a tissue?" Suguro stood up and picked up a box of tissues off the nightstand. Not that he was one to get sick or cry for that matter; it was for smashing bugs in Shima's room. "In fact, take the whole box." He handed the box to Rin who took it and started to blow his nose.

"What're we gonna do now, Sugi?"

Suguro looked at him incredulously. "What? _We_ aren't doing anything. Get out already."

"But I don't have anything to do."

"Well, find something. It's not my problem."

"I'm going to find something to do when you do."

The rain was still pouring. "I'm going to study for the exams."

"I'll do that too, then." Rin took out the hair clip Suguro gave him and pinned his hair back. "Yup, I'm all set. Let's do it."

Suguro shook his head slowly. "That means you should leave, dang it!"

Rin was not paying attention. "Hey! Take out the text books! Let's get it on!"

*one death of Bon later*

"_The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He leads me out to…_ Rin! Wake up!"

Suguro's voice sounded very far away in Rin's ears. He was miles away in his dream at a particularly sunny beach, Shiemi was there too. She had been wearing the cutest little bathing suit. It fitted her well.

"Rin! Wake up, you idiot!"

And somehow Suguro was there as well; his tanned back shiny with water. His back was like looking at the Statue of David that he'd seen in textbooks- well-sculpted and beautiful. Shiemi was jiggling out of her top and Suguro was getting ready to turn around. Rin was going to really enjoy this. That was until he felt a hard knock on his head that made him sit right up. "Owwww! The hell was that for?" He snapped at Suguro who was sitting next to him.

"We're supposed to be studying and you're sleeping! _That's_ what that was for!"

Rin was still rubbing his head. "You're so mean to me."

"Like Tachibana? Yeah, sure. Shut up and study."

"I want you to touch me like Tachibana." Rin said, looking Suguro right in the eye. When Suguro hesitated, he looked away and hastily added, trying to not look crestfallen, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I-I'm just hard and I wanted you to touch me but I can take care of it myself and… shit. _Shit_! Never-mind." He turned away from Suguro, his shoulders slumped slightly.

Suguro was very surprised. But… he stared at Rin's dark blue hair, at his back, at the sliver of pale skin showing where his shirt rode up…

"Rin."

"What? I'm leaving, really-"Rin started to say as he stood up. Suguro grabbed his wrist and Rin turned to face him, his cheeks flush beet red. "What?"

Suguro stood up. He kind of felt like he was towering over Rin, and not just because he was taller. "…I didn't say I didn't _want_ to touch you. That's not… what I meant." He rubbed the back of his head, swallowing. "It's just…"

Rin was staring at the floor. "Let go of me." But he didn't move. When Suguro didn't let go, he looked up and smiled, though he was trembling slightly. "Look. You didn't hurt me, alright? I'm fine. See?" He jerked his hand out of Suguro's grasp and picked up the manga off the floor. "And, uh…thanks for this." And he left.

Suguro was going to say something, but it died in his throat. He just stood there looking at the door for a long time, and then he sat back down and continued to study.


	2. The Classroom Romp

C2 The Classroom Romp (I swear it's not kinky!)

Rin woke up late the next morning, with Suguro's clip still in his hair. Of course, since Yukio hadn't shown any mercy and he was now late to class, he threw on his uniform, strapped on Kurikara and ran out of the room.

He made it to the classroom in only three minutes and was only four minutes late. That was amazing! He beamed at his progress, only to have Yukio give him a sharp look.

"What are you grinning for?" Yukio asked. "You're already late. Sit down." He tapped the board with his notebook, glasses flashing in the light.

"I'm just happy I made it here so fast!" Rin said, walking over to his seat. "Damn, you can't give me some…" He noticed that Suguro was glaring at him and his sentence trailed off. His face grew pale. "…some… praise for… that…?" He sat down in his chair next to Shiemi stiffly, aware of Suguro's eyes burning holes in his shirt (not literally, but it felt like it).

Yukio blinked and continued on with his lesson. Shiemi gave Rin a worried look and tapped his arm gently.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Shiemi asked gently.

"N-nothing. It's nothing." Rin said, turning slightly and looking at the wall so Shiemi wouldn't see how red his face was.

Right after class, Suguro left Shima and Konekomaru and walked over to Rin's desk before the blue-haired boy ran out the room.

"Hey, Okumura." He said, placing both hands on Rin's desk, leaning forward just slightly. "Why-"

"I'm sorry Bon, but I gotta go because… um, I'm hungry! I'm super hungry! I gotta go with Yukio! Yeah! Yukiooo!" He got up, his chair clattering. Rin ran off before Suguro could grab him. He ran towards the window and jumped out of it before thinking. He heard Suguro yelling after him.

"Hey! Yukio's over there!"

"Ah, Rin jumped out the window?" There was Shima.

"Ehhh?" Shiemi, too.

"Ani?" And Yukio.

Rin landed on his feet several feet below the classroom, on a small footpath. He cursed under his breath as a shock of pain shot up his legs. He slipped when he stepped forward and slid down onto a roof of another building. He yelled a curse to Mephisto for making the town so weird.

It was cloudy and cold outside, and felt good against his skin. Rin stood up and looked out across the True Cross Academy town. It was very quiet, so he could gather his thoughts. He realized he had never taken the clip out.

He took the clip out. He couldn't keep avoiding Suguro forever… or could he? But the idea of running away every time he saw Suguro did not appeal to Rin. It just seemed really… uncool. He was just a bit embarrassed about what happened yesterday; obviously Suguro had rejected him, so what the hell did he want to talk about? This meant a confrontation… was needed. And he needed to get back to class before Yukio made him sit with those damn boulder demon things.

Rin nodded. He knew what needed to be done besides his homework!

Oh. Oh God, thou art in heaven. It was almost too much, but he had to fall through with his plan. Rin _had_ to talk to Suguro or be doomed to a life of cowardice. And that's not how it was going to happen.

Rin held his opened textbook a little closer to his face. He had no idea what the teacher was talking about or even what the text on the pages of the book said. He snuck a peek at Suguro, who was looking straight at him. And glaring. But it was his usual glare, so that was good, right?

But every time Rin looked at Suguro, he kept being reminded of yesterday. _I want you to touch me._ And he grew warm at that thought… Suguro's hands tracing over his skin… Rin shivered but not because he was cold. He swallowed and prepared himself when he looked up and saw Suguro approaching him when the class ended. He was not going to run.

"Okumura, you're not going to run like you've been doing?" Suguro said, standing directly in front of Rin's desk. "Can we talk like we're not stupid now?"

"I wasn't running! I was regrouping!" Rin snapped, looking at his hands. "What do you want?" He tried to relax his body, but he couldn't. He readjusted Kurikara's strap on his shoulder and shifted his weight.

"About what happened yesterday-"

"Hey, Bon!" Shima shouted over from his desk, waving his hand.

"Bon!" Konekomaru called.

"Go!" Suguro yelled. He turned back to Rin, his face completely serious. "About yesterday, my answer wasn't 'no', so don't take it that way."

Rin stared at him dumbly for several moments. "…yeah?"

"But you… you assumed I was rejecting you-"

"That's because you said 'but'! What else was I supposed to think?"

"Let me finish!" Suguro snapped. He looked down at the desk, blushing. "You assumed that and left so quickly that I didn't have the _time_ to touch you." He swallowed and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. "…do you still want…to?" He looked up, and stared straight into Rin's cerulean blue eyes. "Rin."

They were completely alone now. The emptiness of the classroom weighed down on Rin like a boulder. He suddenly felt very small. His stomach was flopping around like mad and he felt sick. He said what he felt. "…yeah…"

"What?"

"Yes, _yes_-"Rin snapped, blushing furiously. He was cut off as Suguro leaned forward and kissed him. His body warmed up almost automatically. After a few minutes, Rin pushed Suguro away, breathing heavily. "What the hell was up with that kiss? You _bit_ me!"

"Well, could you open your mouth a little more? Then I wouldn't have bit you!" Suguro shot back. He realized what he said and quickly looked away, blushing.

"Open? What the hell-"Rin was cut off again as Suguro kissed him again. It was a rough kiss, and Suguro finally got Rin to open his mouth. Rin was breathing raggedly like he'd never been kissed before. He reached up and placed his hand on the back of Suguro's neck. He pulled Suguro closer.

Suguro pulled away in the middle of another rough kiss. "Wait. We can't do this in here…"

"Why not?" Rin asked with faux innocence.

"Well, for starters, if _you_ _bite_ me again, I'm going to tear off your tail and whip you with it. Second, this is a classroom."

"Yeah, I know _that_." Rin was pouting. "What's the problem? And don't touch my tail you… you… well, you!"

"We're _not_ going to do it here!" Suguro snapped.

"Bon, you're so mean. That's why you only have Koneko and Shima as friends."

"_What?_ You only ever hang out with Moriyama!" Suguro was blushing slightly.

"I like Shiemi."

"What does that have to do with-"Bon stopped himself and sighed. "I didn't say we weren't… going to… do it." Suguro's blush deepened. "Come to my room later and we'll do it… alright?"

"Alright!" Rin said a bit too eagerly. His eyes held a gleam that scared Suguro a bit.


	3. Much, Much Later

**A little "before-word", heh heh. Thanks to everyone who read, liked or reviewed this story! You all have my heart, **_**and **_**a slice of Rin-cake :3! I'm sorry it took so long .. I'd written it, and went through some editing and then skool stepped in… .. College, man, that's all I have to say. Please enjoy!**

**C3: Later,**_** Much Later**_

Rin woke up with a start. He was sprawled out on the floor of the dorm he shared with his younger brother. It was dark in the room.

"Huh? What time-oh shit!" Rin jumped up and saw the digital clock on Yukio's desk. The time was 3:11… a.m. He must've fallen asleep while trying to study for the upcoming exams! He still had Suguro's clip in his hair, and was wearing a sleeveless red shirt and black shorts with white racing stripes. He was cold but as far as he was concerned it didn't matter and he didn't have time.

Yukio was sleeping very peacefully, so Rin tiptoed to the door. He opened it as quietly as he could, stepped out, and closed it. Rin breathed a sigh of relief, then took off running, his tail quivering in anticipation.

"Bon! Boooooon!" Rin pounded on Suguro's door, forgetting that Shima's and Konekomaru's rooms were around here as well. "**BON!**"

The door flew open. There stood an angry Suguro in pajamas. He'd just rolled out of bed, of course.

"Ah, there you are! Bon, I-"

"**Okumura**." Suguro said, his voice slow and deadly. He was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What?"

"DO YOU HAVE _**ANY**_ IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Suguro snapped, a vein throbbing in his forehead. "GO BACK-"

"But you promised. You can't throw mud on the sanctity of our promise!" Rin shot back. "And you didn't specify the time I should come, so there!" He felt that Suguro would slam the door in his face, so as a precaution Rin walked right in and shut the door.

Suguro sighed, irritated. _Technically_, Rin was right about the time thing… but what the hell was a **demon's son** doing talking about sanctity?

"There's smoke coming out of your ears, Sugi." Rin said, plopping down on the bed. "Now all you need is a tail and a freaky sword and you can be me for a little while, ha ha…" He laughed, but it wasn't very funny.

"Rin…" Suguro was still angry. When he turned slightly and saw Rin's solemn expression, the anger in him fizzled away to nothing but slight annoyance. "…hey… you're not going to start crying are you? Because you used all the tissues last time…" He wasn't good at dealing with these types of situations.

"No, I'm not!" Rin snapped. "Unless… unless…" There was a glint in his eyes that Suguro definitely didn't like. "You're going to cheer me up?" He threw himself back onto the bed.

"Hey-" Suguro started, reaching out a little.

Rin started to wail, burying his face in Suguro's pillow. He was so excited, he was trembling.

"Hey, Rin! Get your tears and snot off of my bedding!" Suguro shouted, hurrying over to Rin. He grabbed Rin by his shoulder and turned him around so that Rin was on his back. A blush sprang to Suguro's cheeks when he realized what kind of position they were in.

Rin smiled. Suguro let go of him and sat down on the bed with his back to Rin, sighing.

"Hey!" Rin sat up quickly and ignored the dizzying feeling he got in his head. "Bon, don't ignore me! _You're_ the one who said we would do it here, not me!"

"I know that!" Suguro shot back. "I… I just don't know how to start…"

"Uhm…" Rin moved closer to Suguro and placed his chin on Suguro's shoulder. "You could start by kissing me. That's what Tachibana did in the book."

Suguro nodded. He turned his head and moved in closer and closer still. Rin welcomed him, opening his mouth for Suguro. They fought for dominance for a little while, until Suguro let Rin have it, since he would be doing other things anyway.

"S-Sugi… touch me…" Rin said in between kisses. His hands were entangled in Suguro's hair at the moment. He let go of Suguro and took off his tank, his eyes enticing, inviting Suguro to touch his pale body. "I… want you to…"

Suguro was now hovering over Rin, his mouth glued to the other boy's. His hands were on Rin's shoulders, but now he slid one of them up and against Rin's neck. With his other hand he started to explore the warm body underneath him.

Rin's breath caught in his throat when Suguro squeezed the more sensitive areas of his chest. Rin broke away from the kiss, gasping. Suguro quickly became gentle, thinking that Rin's gasps were that of pain.

Rin was going to voice his displeasure but Suguro started to kiss him on the neck. Rin laughed softly. "Don't be so gentle with me… please, Sugi…" He reached over and started to undo the buttons on Suguro's pajama top.

"Rin…" Suguro said slowly, lifting his head, eying Rin suspiciously. He placed his hand over Rin's wrist.

"What? I just want to touch you too…" Rin said with childlike disappointment. "You don't want me to help out? That's just mean."

Suguro blushed in the slightest. He released Rin and let the pouting blue-haired boy do as he pleased. Rin was shy with his touches, tracing lines all over Suguro's torso. He smiled to himself when Suguro flinched a few times. He'd been enjoying this, until Suguro slid his hand down further and further, right past Rin's navel. His hand was right under the hem of Rin's shorts, just not under his underwear.

Rin stiffened anyway, letting out a small moan of surprise. He was gripping Suguro's arms, his fingers digging into the skin. Suguro started to stroke his hand up against Rin's member, and the other boy was made into a mess of moans and pants.

"Auhh… S-Sugi…" Rin said breathlessly. "St…stop… you… you're gonna make me…"

"It's okay." Suguro said, gazing down at Rin. Such beautiful blue eyes…

"No… y-you…" Rin bit his lip and looked up at Suguro, his cheeks flush red. "You… too."

"Al…alright" Suguro let up and instead pulled Rin's shorts off. He moved as quickly as he could because Rin was sighing with impatience.

Rin reached over and tugged Suguro's pants down. His patience was wearing thin, and he was throbbing. "Bon." He said, his breathing slowing. "Come on." His blue eyes were full of wanting, yearning.

Suguro nodded again, letting out a slow, hot breath. He pulled Rin closer, so that the blue-haired boy's bottom half was in his lap. Suguro pulled Rin's shorts and boxers off, and was a little thrown off when Rin reached over and started to fiddle with the hem of his pajama bottoms. He swallowed, seeing how hard Rin was. It almost made Suguro feel a little empathy for his classmate…that was until Rin slid into his lap, while simultaneously wrapping his warm hand around Suguro's now exposed member.

"R-Rin…" Suguro said, his breathing slightly ragged.

Rin smiled devilishly, his eyes flashing like blue lightning in the darkness. He was still breathing heavily. "I'm still waiting." He began to pump Suguro roughly, his impatience manifesting itself in his vigorous movement. "I wouldn't… be so on edge if you'd gone faster." He said with an audible smirk.

The smirk in Rin's voice caused a hot bolt of anger to run through Suguro. "Slow, huh?" He snapped, thrusting his finger right into the smart-talking demon, like Tachibana had done in the book. Rin automatically stiffened, and he slowed his pumping, his breath stopping in his throat.

"Th-that's…" Rin sputtered, twitching in pain. "Sugi…" He clutched at Suguro's back with his other hand. "…sw-sweet m-mother of Jesus…" Rin clenched his teeth, and finally let go of Suguro.

"I… I'm going to add a… another finger." Suguro said, a ticklish sense of pleasure just starting to flutter in his stomach. Rin was tight and warm inside. The feeling went straight to his groin at the thought of that warmth enveloping him; _all_ of him, sucking him into the deeper parts of Rin- Suguro berated himself for such perverse thoughts, despite their current activity.

"_No!_ No please…. I can't take anymore." Rin pleaded against Suguro's ear, his hot breath condensing on the skin. "…if I… get any harder, I'll explode, I swear… s-so please… just do it."

Suguro swallowed hard, pulling his finger out. It wasn't like he wasn't impatient either, so he eagerly did as Rin said. He placed his hands on either side of Rin's hips and positioned himself. He started to plunge in slowly. His heart was thudding against his chest so hard he would've sworn that Rin could feel it.

"…_h-holy s-shit_…B-Bon," Rin moaned, pain shooting through him. He clutched harder at Suguro's back, fingers digging into the heated flesh under the thin layer of cloth.

"…do you… want to stop?" Suguro asked, his voice a low whisper. He didn't want to cause Rin pain. He could feel the cold wetness of Rin's tears soaking through his pajama top.

"Hell… _no. _Don't stop, _don't._ I'll… I'll get used to… it." Rin panted, the pain subsiding just a little. His tail was shaking slightly, and it was curled up tightly behind him. He gasped in surprise when Suguro suddenly moved, pushing Rin down onto his back so that he was looking right up into Suguro's face. "…h-hi there, Bon…" He said with a smile.

Suguro wasn't smiling. "It's… going to hurt." He said, leaning in a little further, so that his lips were against Rin's shoulder. He kissed the skin softly, and then pulled back. "Alright, Rin?"

Rin nodded wordlessly, looking Suguro directly in his eyes, a blush springing to his cheeks. He slid both of his hands up, fingers spread. Suguro knew what Rin wanted, and he intertwined his fingers with Rin's. Those blue eyes held his and Suguro couldn't look away.

Rin nodded again, and Suguro started to move further inside. Rin held his breath, more tears stinging his eyes. His tail wrapped around one of Suguro's legs. "Sugi…!" There was another sharp pang, and the tears spilled over.

"It's… fully in." Suguro said, swallowing, a tight lump in his chest. Rin was squeezing the life out of his fingers because of the pain, and that was the source of this lump in his chest.

"Y-Yeah?" Rin stammered, slightly dizzy from the dulling pain.

"…yeah…" Suguro said, kissing Rin softly. "...c-can I move?"

"…mm." Rin deepened the kiss, his heart beating like mad. "Yeah. And… I… can h-handle the pain, alright? So don't be afraid." He kissed Suguro again, untangling one of his hands from Suguro's.

Suguro did not ask again. He started to move, slowly at first, then a little faster upon hearing Rin's moans. He slid his free hand down the back of one of Rin's thighs and held it there. He could tell it when he hit a certain spot inside Rin; the blue-haired boy's breath hitched and his hips rose. Suguro smiled to himself and continued to aim for that same spot, his movements becoming harder.

Rin was gasping and moaning into the passionate kiss that he was desperately trying to hold onto. He couldn't hold on to it, though. "…a-ah… ahn… nh… _so… so_…_S-Sugi… n-never fucking… stop…_" Rin panted, his free hand against Suguro's cheek. He was getting closer and closer to that point of release. But even if he came, Rin would not want to stop. And that was alright, because neither would Suguro, despite school in the morning.

Rin was bounding down the hall at five-thirty, after having fallen asleep in Suguro's bed. Instead of one of those sweet after-sex kisses, Suguro had kicked him out of his room. As a result, Rin was now heading back to his room. Surprisingly enough, his body did not hurt one bit; maybe because of the demon blood in his veins. That was fine though, since that meant he could fuck all he wanted to. Would Suguro say yes to that?

He shrugged. That didn't matter, did it? Once was good, right? That's how it was in those sugary shoujo manga Yukio always bought. And that one time was supposed to be some type of fulfilling event. It was supposed to be enough. They'd done it definitely more than once, because once was _not_ enough. Three times, Rin thought. Pleasure danced in his stomach at the thought, and he coughed.

Rin stopped in front of the bedroom door, nodding to himself. There would definitely have to be more nights like this one in the future. He opened the door and found himself staring back at Yukio. "Wahhh! Yukio! Wh-what the hell are you doing awake?!"

"_I_ could ask the same of you, ani_._ _I'm_ usually awake at this time, and _you're_ usually sleeping. Where did you go?" Yukio asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Rin stared at his younger brother in disbelief for a few minutes. He definitely couldn't say _"I was in Sugi's room and we were fucking like rabbits", _so he chose the first reason why he'd initially gone to Suguro's room, even though it was yesterday."...I went to fetch that manga from… um, Suguro." Rin came in and plopped down on his bed, faking a yawn. He laid down and covered himself with a blanket. "Well, goodnight Yukio!" He was hoping that Yukio would drop it.

But of course he wouldn't. "Manga?" Yukio blinked, turning to face Rin. "_Suguro_?"

"Yeah, 'Demon Lover'? You left it for me and Suguro had the last volume… and I just remembered to go get it!"

"I… didn't leave you a manga." Yukio said slowly. "And I'll have to go talk to Suguro-kun, then to Sir Pheles." He was already out the room and walking away, his hands tightening around the triggers on his twin guns.

"Hey, no! Wait Yukio! There's no need for that!" Rin yelled, running after his brother. "I actually went for a walk!"

"There's a thunderstorm outside." Yukio did not stop walking. "Somehow, I highly doubt you were walking in that deluge. I don't know, call it intuition or something." Oh great, Yukio was being sarcastic now.

"Uh… I like the smell of rain! It's refreshing!" _Yep, very, _very_ 'refreshing'._

**And that's all, folks! Again, thanks to everyone, another slice of cake for you all! R&R, if you would be so kind (I'll give you another slice of cake :D). I hope you enjoyed this. This is my first "public" lemon! Listening to Depeche Mode's (I love them) "Black Celebration" while editing this was a… a…. ah… well, those of you who know, you know what I'm talking about, right? Hopefully, I'll write another one with these two! YES, I FINALLY FINISHED IT!**

**Rin+ rain= no blue flame on D:**


End file.
